Dio Theory:Lunari is a REINCARNATION!?!?!?
Hey there, it's me, Dio. As the title says, this theory of mine leads me to believe that Lunari may be a reincarnation! So let's get on with this theory! The Theory Before I try to explain this theory, let me say a few things first. 1.This is just a theory. Don't take it too seriously. 2.Again, these theories are made for fun. So expect some jokes. 3.And last but not least, enjoy these theories. It takes a few DAYS to come up with JUST ONE of them. Now lets start this theory! As you all know, Lunari is like the 2nd main character of HD. While most of the time it's Nick's story, Lunari's story was also featured in flashbacks and dreams/nightmares. Lunari's past has some parralells with that of a certain other character. I am talking about Tikal from Sonic Adventure. If you read up on the Archie Comics, you would know that Tikal and Chaos end up FUSING in order to save the balance of the chaos energy in the world. It was done via experimentation, which gave the new Tikaos obscene power and greatly increased their power. Who else was experimented on and the result was super powers? Well, other than every single X-Man, there's Lunari. However, Tikal is an echidna, an ancient one at that. And what kind of echidna would have a reincarnation? An ancient one. So Tikal is old enough to have a reincarnation and has a big parrael with Lunari. (Sorry, I can't spell parrael for shit) Tikal also SEEMED to have some form of telepathy and spiritual powers in SA1. Considering how she talked to Chaos and managed to calm him down before he ended up destroying the world, it's not too far-fetched to think that maybe Tikal was psychic as well. So the ancient echidna with the same basic story as Lunari also has the same powers? Well yes and no. Yes, Tikal is ancient and has similar powers. But no, her story is quite different. Her experimentation occured about 40-45 years after SA1. (Considering that Sonic was 15 in SA1 and he was above 50 in the comic, it's very likely) With all this info piled together, we have a good case to make that says Lunari may be the reincarnation of Tikal. As a last little piece of info, in Sonic Guitar Hero, there is an acheivement called "Spiritual Successor". This achievement is obtained by having Lunari beat Tikal in a guitar battle. A spiritual successor and a reincarnation are just about the same thing. Also, it was Lunari herself that added the achievement, not me. Giving it even more credit than before. Final Thoughts My final thoughts on this theory are that it IS possible that Lunari is a reincarnation of Tikal. However, if that's true, that means that Lunari may end up fused with a god of destruction for all of eternity. I really don't think Lunari would like that very much. Well, this has been another Dio Theory. Join me next time as I try to explain the man who speaks in hands. (Yes, I will explain Gaster to you guys) (Hopefully... it won't be easy) Category:Theories